Auditioning For Idol!
by vicgirl831
Summary: What happens when American Idol hold auditions in Lima? All of the New Directions kids and a few other people try out. Who makes the cut and who dosent.
1. The Journey begins!

**I Just wanted to say i dont own any of American Idol or glee or any of the audition Songs!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Oh my god! Can you believe that we're actually trying out for Idol?" Rachel asked shrieking, jumping up and down while clapping her hands, Standing outside Lima Hall.

"I know, I cant wait to see Paula! She has the hottest clothes out of them all. I just want to tell her that she rules and ask her where she shops. I must know!" Kurt chimed in. The entire New Directions was trying out for American Idol. It all started a week ago when Rachel found out about the auditions that were coming to Lima. So she didn't think twice about telling her team. When she told them they all agreed that this could be there big break so they all decided on auditioning. So now here they are auditioning for what Rachel thought was the greatest show on earth.

"Come on guys lets go sign up!" Will said pushing his team inside. When they all entered they couldn't believe there eyes. There must have been 700 people there.

"Wow I didn't think Lima had so many people willing to tryout. I didn't even know people could sing here other then us." Tina stuttered. Just then the entire team gasped as they saw somebody they would never think would be auditioning in a hundred years.

"Sue?" Will asked tapping the lady on the shoulder.

Sue turned around and smirked putting down the protein shake she was drinking. "Oh hey curly top, and your singing disappointment. I didn't think that you guys had the guts to try out for a competition like this." She smiled and continued "Just so all you losers know I'm going to blow you away in this competition. If any of you make it that is."

Everybody looked at each other and giggled. They all knew that sue probably wasn't going to get past the audition stage. Will then put a finger to his head and scratched it saying "Sue, I don't really remember you being the singing type! Yes I remember you doing Vogue and physical but your voice kind of sounded like a screeching cat, so I wouldn't get your hopes up of actually doing good in this competition."

"Will, that is the biggest load of BS that I've ever heard." Before she could say anything else Will interfered.

"Okay Sue whatever! Good luck then we look forward to being your competition." He then turned to his club and said "Come on guys, sign up is over there!" He started walking with his club to sign up and made sure they were all signed up one by one. When they were done Will escorted them to a corner in the waiting room where they waited to audition and their dreams to come true. Then the host of the show came out.

When Ryan Seacrest entered the room, the entire glee club gasped and waited for this man to talk. "Okay everybody here's how its going to go down. I'm going to call in five people at a time to the hallway outside the audition room then one by one you'll actually enter the audition room. After you enter and sing your song you will either come out with a gold sheet which means your going to Hollywood or come out with nothing which means your stuck here."

Finn gulped then looked at Rachel and asked "Do you think I'll make it Rach?"

"Of course I do Finn! I have no doubt in my mind that you won't. I love you and believe in you one hundred percent." Rachel said giving him a convincing smile and then gave him a quick kiss. She then rested her head on his shoulder and waited for Ryan to continue talking.

"Okay the first five people to audition will be Mercedes Jones, Victoria Carter, Tom Heart, Sam Evens, and William Shuester." Ryan said. While Mercedes, Sam, and Mr. Shuester started walking in the waiting room they could hear encouraging claps and cheers from their friends and students_._

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is the actually the Audition process! Hoped you liked!<strong>

**Please REVIEW!**


	2. Mercedes audition!

Chapter 2

As the five contestants took their seats in the waiting room Mercedes, Sam, and sat next to each other. Ryan then came out and told Mercedes it was her turn. She took a deep breath but before she entered the room she turned to Sam and said "Wish me luck babe!"

He stood up and hugged her. "You don't need it because your going to knock um dead, but since I know you want to hear it good luck Miss Mercedes Jones." He laughed and kissed her cheek.

"I love you! I just wanted you to know!" Mercedes winked at him and entered the room. That was the first time she said I love you to any one. When she walked in she waved to the judges and smiled.

"Well hello, and who are you?" Simon asked.

"My name is Mercedes Jones!" She said kind of scared but she smiled anyway.

"And what are you going to be singing for us today?" Randy asked taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"Um.. I'll be singing Respect by my all time favorite singer Aretha Franklin!" She said kind of scared.

"That is some pretty big shoes to fill do you think you can handle it?" Randy asked.

"Oh Hell To The NO! You did not just ask me that! I will give Aretha Franklin justice right now do you hear me!" Mercedes yelled.

"I like you, if your voice is as fun and spontaneous as your attitude then we might just be looking at our next American idol!" Simon said as he chewed his pen. "Now lets hear that voice!"

Mercedes took a deep and started to sing.

(oo) What you want

(oo) Baby, I got

(oo) What you need

(oo) Do you know I got it?

(oo) All I'm askin'

(oo) Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit) Hey baby (just a little bit)

when you get home (just a little bit) mister (just a little bit) I ain't gonna do you wrong while you're gone Ain't gonna do you wrong

(oo) 'cause I don't wanna

(oo) All I'm askin'

(oo) Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit) Baby (just a little bit) when you get home (just a little bit) Yeah (just a little bit) I'm about to give you all of my money And all I'm askin' in return, honey Is to give me my profits When you get home (just a, just a, just a, just a) Yeah baby (just a, just a, just a, just a) When you get home (just a little bit) Yeah (just a little bit) - instrumental break - Ooo, your kisses

(oo) Sweeter than honey

(oo) And guess what?

(oo) So is my money

(oo) All I want you to do

(oo) for me Is give it to me when you get home (re, re, re ,re) Yeah baby (re, re, re ,re) Whip it to me (respect, just a little bit) When you get home, now (just a little bit)

R-E-S-P-E-C-T Find out what it means to me R-E-S-P-E-C-T Take care,

TCB Oh (sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me)

A little respect (sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me)

Whoa, babe (just a little bit) A little respect (just a little bit) I get tired (just a little bit) Keep on tryin' (just a little bit) You're runnin' out of foolin' (just a little bit) And I ain't lyin' (just a little bit)

(re, re, re, re) 'spect When you come home (re, re, re ,re) Or you might walk in

(respect, just a little bit) And find out I'm gone (just a little bit) I got to have (just a little bit) A little respect (just a little bit)

By the time she caught her breath all the judges were standing and clapping. "wow, wow, wow! That was fabulous!" Randy couldn't contain his excitement. "Well it is 100% yes for me! No doubt in my mind says no! Simon?"

"That was…Fabulous! I enjoyed every minute of it. For me it's a Yes! Paula?" Simon said smiling.

"Wow I agree with these two great people, but I have to ask did you audition for us before because you seem oddly familiar?" Paula asked.

"Nope, never auditioned before! So does this mean I'm going to Hollywood?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes!" They all said.

Mercedes then cheered and thanked the judges before leaving. When she left the room she ran into Sam's arm and screamed "I'm going to Hollywood!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked Mercedes Audition!<strong>

**For the next chapter i'm either going to do just Sam's audition or both Sam and Mr. Shuester's!**

**Would you like both or just one?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Sam and Will Audition

Chapter 3

When Mercedes left the waiting room Ryan called in the next contestant. "Sam Evens!" Sam stood up and took a deep breath and went into the room. Before he went in Mr. Shuester patted Sam on the back.

"You'll do fine Sam!" Mr. Shuester said. Sam then walked into the room looking down ignoring the judges stares a him.

"What do we have here a Bieber twin, And i thought one Bieber was enough!" Simon snickered.

Paula then hit his arm and said, "Simon, give him a chance! He could surprise you, just like that girl we just saw!"

Sam looked up and smiled "Oh yeah, Mercedes? She's my girlfriend!" he looked up at the judges and stood proud announcing his love for his girl.

"Oh, that's great dog! So what are you going to sing for us today?" Randy asked taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"I'll be singing Billionaire by Bruno Mars!" Sam said proudly.

"Let's hear it Cutie!" Paula said.

I wanna be a billionaire so fucking bad.  
>Buy all of the things I never had.<br>I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine.  
>Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen.<br>Oh everytime I close my eyes I see my name in shining lights.  
>Yeah a different city every night oh I swear the world better prepare for when i'm a billionaire.<p>

Yeah I would have a show like Oprah I would be the host of.  
>Everyday christmas give Travie a wish list.<br>I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt and adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had shit.  
>Give away a few mercedes like here lady have this.<br>And last but not least grant somebody there last wish.  
>Been a couple months that i've been single so you can call me Travie Claus minus the ho ho.<br>Ahaa get it.  
>I'd probably visit where Katrina hit and damn sure do alot more than FEMA did.<br>Yeah can't forget about me stupid.  
>Everywhere I go imma have my own theme music.<p>

Before Sam could continue Simon put his hand up to stop him. "Thank you but i've heard enough!"

"What are you talking about he was great, you should not have stopped him!" Paula argued with him.

"I just thought that he was a copy, and that he isn't Hollywood Material." Simon said pointing at Sam and looking at him directly in the eyes.

"So i guess that is a no for you!" Randy asked. Simon just nodded his head. "Well i think you deserve a chance bro! So it's a yes for me!" Both of the male judges looked at Paula. Each hoping that she would take there side.

"For me i think you did good, and deserve another chance at this! So it's a yes!" Paula Squealed. Sam then jumped up and down. He ran up to the judges table and shook each of their hands.

"You wont regret it i promise!" Sam cheered. He ran out of the audition room and hugged Mr. Shuester. A few minutes later when Sam was out with his New directions friends. Ryan came out.

* * *

><p>"Will Shuester!" Ryan yelled. Will stood up and headed into the audition room.<p>

"Woah, we have a curly top in the house." Randy yelled! Will let out small laugh. "So what song are you going to sing for us today?"

"I'm going to sing Still Got Tonight by Matthew Morrison" Will said proudly.

"I've never heard of that artist!" Simon said rudely. Both of the other judges just rolled there eyes. "But feel free to give it your best shot!"

Will smiled and started to sing.

If you're not home, I'll sit here on your doorstep

Button up my coat and wait

We'll go upstairs close the curtains and we're all set

to pick up where we left again

There's question marks hangin' over us

But we won't give the time of day, oh

'Cause all we got is these few stolen seconds

And we can't let them go to waste

The stars collide

We come back to life

We come back to life

The sparks will fly

One look in your eyes

My heart's open wide

I know time's running out now

But we'll hold back the sun somehow

See the sky?

We've still got tonight

We've still got tonight

"That was good!" Paula said as she stopped clapping."I think you have what were looking for. So for me it's a yes!"

Will jumped for joy and then Randy came into the conversation and said "I like you! You have spunk, so its a yes!" Will let out a little jump of excitement.

"That's three yes's welcome to Hollywood!" Simon ran out of the room excited as ever.

Ryan came out into the waiting room a few minutes after Will got back to his students. "The next five people will be Lauren Zizes, Artie Abrams, Dave Karofsky," All the New Directions kids looked at each other after they heard Dave's name. "Brittany Pierce, and Sue Sylvester!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow Who would have thought that Karofsky would want to try out?<strong>

**Please Review!**


	4. Lauren and Dave's audition!

chapter 4

As the next five contestants sat down in the waiting room, they each were a little nervous. When Artie saw Dave sitting next to him he leaned over and asked him, "What are you doing here Karofsky? You usually beat people up for even thinking about auditioning for a show like this!"

Dave looked at him and said, "I'm auditioning because i want to make a difference in this world. I don't just want to be a Lima Loser forever." He said to Artie smiling a little. "You may not believe it but i just want to make a difference to somebody." Before Artie could respond Ryan came out.

"Lauren Zizes!" Ryan called out. Lauren then got up and went into the room to await her faith with the judges. Lauren walked in and smiled.

"Hi, what's your name sweetheart?" Paula asked.

"I'm Lauren!" She stated proudly and put her hands on her hips. "I'm about to rock your world!"

Simon was now laughing "Oh, really?"

Lauren opened her mouth and started to yell, "You don't think i can? Huh, answer me Cowell!"

Simon put his hand under his chin and said, "I really don't think you can! I mean just listening to your voice is making me want to rip then cut them off and go deaf." Paula then hit him on the shoulder.

"Simon stop! lets hear it sweetie!" Paula said while giving Simon a look. Letting him know that he was really rude and should apologize.

"I'm going to sing Be Good To Me by Ashley Tisdale." She took a deep breath and removed her glasses.

Everyday is getting worse

Do the same things and it hurts

I don't know if I should cry

All I know is that I'm tryin'

I wanna believe in you

I wanna believe in you

But you make it so hard to do

What's the point of makin' plans

You break all the ones we had

I don't know where we went wrong

Cuz we used to be so strong

I wanna believe in you

I wanna believe in you

So why can't you be

Be good to me

Simon started laughing, "Yeah, you showed me! That was absolutely awful. My cat can sing better then you and she's dead!"

"Yo, yo Simon, come on that's mean!" He then looked at Lauren and said, "I'm sorry baby doll but it's a no for me and i'm pretty sure it's a no for Simon! So were sorry but your just not what were looking for!" Randy said. Lauren walked out of the room heartbroken. When she walked back in where the other four people were waiting Artie saw that she didn't have a gold paper.

He rolled up to her and said, "Lauren, i'm so sorry!" He then hugged her legs. That was the first time anybody in the club ever saw her cry!

* * *

><p>"Dave Karofsky!" Ryan yelled. Dave then stood up and headed inside to see the judges. As Dave started walking into the room he started getting nervous. He didn't want the judges to think that he was another Lima loser like everybody else that auditioned for them.<p>

"Hi my name is Karofsky!" Dave smiled. He walked up to the judges table and shook each of their hands.

"Nice to meet you man!" Randy said shaking his hand. "What are you going to sing for us today?"

Dave stepped back and said, "I'll be singing Bet on It from High school musical two." They all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Um.. why did you choose that song, i mean it's not exactly top 40!" Randy asked.

"It's the song that i always used to sing to my little sister before she died. She was the one that always inspired me to live my dream, but then cancer took her away from us. From that day on i promised myself that i would make her proud and not be the douche i was to everyone else." Dave said looking at his hands.

Paula placed a hand over heart and said, "Ohh, i'm so sorry! Lets prove to your sister that you have what it takes." Dave nodded.

Everybody's always talking at me

Everybody's tryin' to get in my head

I wanna listen to my own heart talking

I need to count on myself instead

(Did you ever?) Lose yourself to get what you want

(Did you ever?) Get on a ride and wanna get off

(Did you ever?) Push away the ones you should have held close

Did you ever let go? Did you ever not know?

I'm not gonna stop

That's who I am

I'll give it all I got

That is my plan

Will learn from what I lost

You know you can

Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it

I'm gonna make it right

That is the way

To turn my life around

Today is the day

Am I the type of guy who means what I say?

Bet on it, Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it

When Dave finished all three judges were standing up and clapping. "honey that was great!" Paula said. She looked at both Randy and Simon and smiled. "By the looks of it, your going to hollywood!" Dave smiled and thanked them before returning to the waiting room.

"That was for you Maggie!" He said taking a seat. He took her picture out of his wallet and said, "I'm going to win this for you! Rest in peace sis!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

**i hope you enjoyed! I don't own Glee or any of the audition songs.**

**Stay tuned!**


	5. Brittany's audition!

chapt 5

"Brittany Pierce!" Ryan called out! Brittany smiled and got up. Before Brittany went into the room she kissed Artie on the cheek.

She then entered the room more nervous then ever. "yo, yo!" Randy said. Brittany looked at him confused.

"Oh, i would love a yo yo! Thanks Mercedes's dad!" Brittany said looking at randy! Randy looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Excuse me? I dont have a kid named Mercedes and i for one most certainly do not have a yo yo!" Randy said. Randy was confused for a moment was she serious he thought. So many questions were running through his head. Waving his hand in front of his face he said, "Anyway, what are you going to sing for us?"

"well i am going to sing Lucky by the one and only Brittany Spears, a.k.a Me!" Brittany said pounding a fist to her chest. All the judges just looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm not even going to ask!" Simon said

"Ask what?" Brittany asked with a questioned look. Paula then motioned for her to start. Britt took in a breath and started singing and dancing around the room.

This is a story about a girl named Lucky…

Early morning, she wakes up

Knock, knock, knock on the door

It's time for makeup, perfect smile

It's you they're all waiting for

They go…

"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"

And they say…

She's so lucky, she's a star

But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking

If there's nothing missing in my life

Then why do these tears come at night

Lost in an image, in a dream

But there's no one there to wake her up

And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning

But tell me what happens when it stops?

They go…

"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"

And they say…

Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?

She is so lucky, but why does she cry?

If there's nothing missing in her life

Why do tears come at night?

Brittany stopped singing and wiped the sweat from her head. "well?" She asked excitedly. Paula was the first one to break the silence.

"Well that sure was...entertaining!" She said trying to sound encouraging. Simon held up his hand.

"No that was one of Spear's worst hit and what made you think that you could sing it better then her? I mean was it the lack of talent you have or the nice but bad image dancing. I mean that was stupid." He said looking her directly in the eyes. Brittany started to tear up.

"I liked it! I thought you gave it justice!" Randy chimed in giving her a boost of confidence and an applause. "I mean that was cool dog!"

"There's a dog?" Brittany asked quickly. Randy shook his head.

"Okay so lets get this girl out of here before i start questioning my own sanity." Said Simon. "I vote No!" Brittany gave him the finger and the death glare.

"Well i say yes!" Randy said giving her a thumbs up. Both of the men looked at Paula. "Well Paula."

Paula honestly didn't know what to do, she really liked this girls voice but she honestly didn't think she had what it takes to be in the competition. "were waiting for you to tell her no, so we can move on from this." Simon yelled

"Woah, woah let her speak. I think she is going to say yes." Randy then added.

"I say No! I'm so sorry Brittany. Maybe next time." Paula said feeling so apologetic. Simon applauded. While Brittany ran out of the room. "You have the voice just not the brains."

Brittany ran out of the room crying and not saying a word.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Brittany! I was really debating with this audtion.<strong>

**Please Review!**


	6. Sue and Artie's Audition

"Sue Sylvester!" Ryan screamed, Sue stood up and smiled.

Before walking in Sue patted Ryan on the back and said, "I hope you get a good luck at this hot stuff because one Sue sylvester is going to be the next Katherine McPhee." Ryan gave her a questionable look.

"You know she lost right?" Ryan asked. Ryan didn't know what to think about Sue. She was charming but a little frightening at the same time.

"In my mind she won. I don't think that Taylor fellow deserved it, I mean yes he was good but did you see his hair i mean come on!" She then walked in getting a questionable look from Simon. "Hey guys, love the hair Paula, Simon yours could use some gel, I can actually get you some now if you want there's a guy named will Shuester auditioning and he uses a collosrtal amount in his hair!"

"Ms. Sylvester, are you here to criticize or actually audition?" Simon asked. Sue looked at him with disgust and rolled her eyes at the british judge.

"Let me tell you something Simone!" Sue yelled.

"It's simon!" He corrected. Sue just shrugged her shoulder and gave a little chuckle.

"Ive heard it both ways! As i was saying Yes i will audition with the song ive sang with Olivia Newton John herself, Physical!" Simon gave her the go ahead and sue started to sing.

I'm saying all the things that I know you'll like

Making good conversation

I gotta handle you just right

You know what I mean

I took you to an intimate restaurant

Then to a suggestive movie

There's nothing left to talk about

Unless it's horizontally

Let's get physical, physical

I wanna get physical

Let's get into physical

Let me hear your body talk, your body talk

Let me hear your body talk

I've been patient, I've been good

Tried to keep my hands on the table

It's gettin' hard this holdin' back

If you know what I mean

I'm sure you'll understand my point of view

We know each other mentally

You gotta know that you're bringin' out

The animal in me

Let's get physical, physical

I wanna get physical

Let's get into physical

Let me hear your body talk, your body talk

Let me hear your body talk

Sue bowed and thanked the judges. "I think i did fantastic so i'm just going to accept that gold paper at the door that, that handsome man is handing out and i'll just see you in hollywood!" Sue started to walk but Paula stopped her.

"Sue we still need to vote so comeback!" She said and Sue reluctantly walked back.

"Can we make this quick because i have a protein shake that's calling my name waiting for me at home." Sue snapped at the judges and they all jumped back a little.

"Well i vote yes because i'm to afraid to see what she'll do to me if i say no!" Randy said trying to avoid all eye contact with Sue. It was Paula's turn now and Sue gave her a threatening look.

"I vote yes too!" She said. Paula was scared for her life and knew that if she didn't vote yes Sue would surely make her regret it.

"Well i guess im headed to Hollywood! So thanks for completely wasting my time with what i knew would happen." The judges looked confused! "You saying yes of course." She walked out and into the audition room. Getting confusing glances from everybody she passed from the glee club. "Be afraid! Be very afraid!" She mocked.

* * *

><p>"Artie Abrams!" Ryan yelled. Artie rolled in to the audition room and gave a little smile to the judges. All three judges gave him smiles. Of course Simon's was weak.<p>

"Hi sweetie! How are you today? Are you nervous?" Paula asked sweetly.

Artie shook his head and said, "No, im okay! Ive sang in front of people before. I'm in a show choir and we compete in front of hundreds of people per competition." He said rolling closer to the judges table. "I'm going to be singing Isn't she Lovely!"

Isn't she lovely

Isn't she wonderful

Isn't she precious

Less than one minute old

I never thought through love we'd be

Making one as lovely as she

But isn't she lovely made from love

Isn't she pretty

Truly the angel's best

Boy, I'm so happy

We have been heaven blessed

I can't believe what God has done

Through us he's given life to one

But isn't she lovely made from love

Simon held up his hand to stop him. Artie smiled and nodded, and waited impatiently as the judges talked among each other. "Allen we really like you!" Simon smiled.

"It's Artie!" He said while fixing his glasses.

Simon then faked cough and apologized. "Well i vote yes! I think you have real potential and will go far in this competition!" Paula and Randy nodded and agreed.

"We agree! It's a yes!" Paula screeched. Artie clapped his hands and rolled out into the audition room. Waving his accecptence paper in the air. Everybody from New Directions engulfed him in hugs and he even got a few kisses.

A few moments later Ryan came out and yelled out five more people's names. "Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, Jesse St. James and Shelby Cochran!"

* * *

><p><strong>Again i dont own anything! I hope you liked Please Review and<strong> **make my day! **

**Next chapter there will be drama!**


	7. Drama, Shelby, and Quinn's audition!

Chapter 7

In the audition room Rachel sat on Finn's lap and smiled up at him every chance she got. He held her hand and rubbed the top of it to give her the confidence boost she needed. Shelby, Quinn, and Jesse looked disgusted with the two love birds and Shelby was the first one to speak up. "Rachel, i love that your happy and all but i mean your in public can you tone it down a little? Please for your mom!"

Rachel looked up at her and chuckled at her. "For my mom?" She asked. Shelby just simply nodded. Rachel got up from Finn's embrace and walked over to Shelby. "You think i should stop showing my love for Finn because your my mom? Wow that's hysterical! You haven't shown your face in this town since you got your new daughter and now all of a sudden you want me to listen to you? Wow your a comedian." Rachel was starting to get all worked up and started to tear. Finn quickly ran to embrace her in a nice warm hug.

"Sorry i came back to form a bond with you! I mean stupid me right?" Shelby yelled. Rachel was about to say how stupid she really was but Finn shook his head, as if knowing what was coming. "I just really love you Rach!"

Finn then stepped in. "Look not to be rude Ms. C but you do not get to call her Rach! That's only reserved for me. I mean you can call her ray or rachel or anything else but rach is my thing." He said yelling at Shelby.

"Hey dont yell at her FrankenFinn!" Jesse yelled "At least she has good intentions when all you want to do is break every girl in Lima's heart before finally getting it right!" Jesse spat. "I mean how long is it going to take until you run back to Quinn?" Jesse said walking away.

"Hey St. James that's not going to happen! I love Rachel and im sticking with her because i have gotten it right and choose the right girl finally. I mean dont get me wrong Quinn was great but she was no Rachel." He said walking over to Rachel and planting a kiss on her lips ignoring the blazing looks from Shelby and Jesse.

Ryan out of nowhere said, "Um wow that was intense but Shelby your up!" Shelby took a deep breath and walked into the room wiping away a few tears that Finn and Rachel had left there. Simon immediatley smiled when he saw her walk in.

He got up from her seat and ran up to her taking her hands in his and shaking it. "Nice to meet you im Simon Cowell! Welcome to American Idol!" Shelby looked alittle scared as the british man approached her and just nodded at him. Simon then went back to his seat and stared longingly at her. She nodded and finally introduced herself.

"Hi i'm Shelby, and i will be singing I dreamed a dream! " She took a deep breath and started singing.

I dreamed a dream in times gone by

When hope was high and life worth living

I dreamed that love would never die

I dreamed that God would be forgiving

Then I was young and unafraid

And dreams were made and used and wasted

There was no ransom to be paid

No song unsung no wine untasted

[ Lyrics from: ]

But the tigers come at night

With their voices soft as thunder

As they tear your hope apart

As they turn your dream to shame

The three judges stood up and clapped. Simon had a smile on his face and clapped his hands more. "Shelby that was marvelous! I cant believe we just heard the voice of an angel!" Simon said with happiness. "I obviously vote yes and i think by the looks of my co hosts they agree with me so welcome to Hollywood Shelby!" Shelby gave them a million dollar smile and left the room.

"You made it?" Rachel asked upset to look her in the face.

"Well it looks like your mother can do other things then being stupid right?" Shelby smirked and walked out of the room smiling.

* * *

><p>"Quinn Fabray!" Ryan screamed bringing the blonde into the room. Quinn stood up and walked in with Ryan. Walking into the rooms she smiled at the judges.<p>

"Hi i'm Quinn Fabray! I'll be singing I Say A Little Prayer." She said with a smile.

The moment I wake up

Before I put on my makeup

I say a little pray for you

While combing my hair now,

And wondering what dress to wear now,

I say a little prayer for you

Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart

And I will love you

Forever, and ever, we never will part

Oh, how I love you

Together, forever, that's how it must be

To live without you

Would only mean heartbreak for me.

"Stop, Stop. stop!" Simon ordered. He put his hand up and continued talking, "That was awful! I think you officially ruined that song for me."

"Well of course it's awful you didnt let me finish." Quinn snarked opening her mouth ready to sing.

"Mrs. Fabray i think you sounded lovely but your voice just dosent have the pitch were looking for! So im sorry honey but it's a no for me!" Paula said like she was putting her hands in a prayer formation.

"Its a no for me too Dog! Like Paula said you have a good voice but not the pitch." Randy said looking sympathetic.

"That's three no's sorry Quinn but you are not the next American Idol!" Quinn then ran out of the room crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for more Backstage drama with FinchelJesse**

**Please Review and read some of my other stories.**


	8. Finn'a audition and more DRAMA!

Chapter 8

Finn and Rachel were holding hands looking longingly at each other, not noticing Jesse rolling his eyes at them. Jesse then coughed in his hands, trying to get there attention. When Finn and Rachel looked at him he said, "Okay now that i have your attention i just wanted to say no hard feelings. I mean once i win this whole competition i'll still look back at the little people." He then got up and stood in front of Rachel and Finn. Holding out his hand to Rachel he said, "Rachel, its not to late to come with me. Its not to late to conquer the world together and go after the dreams we once had."

Finn then stood up staring angerly at Jesse. "What did you just say punk?" Finn said shoving Rachel a little bit. "Why would she want to get with a low life, no good, punk like yourself?" Finn asked pushing him a little harder.

Jesse looked at Finn and smirked, "I ask that question everyday. I mean i think you should answer that Finn you clearly are a no good, low life." He said pushing Finn back. Just then Rachel interjected herself in between the two. Jesse of course not paying attention tried to push Finn but instead shoved Rachel to the floor. Finn then immediately ran to her aid.

"Rach, are you okay?" Finn asked reaching out his hand to her. She quickly took it and sat back down in the waiting room chairs. Finn then turned angerly at Jesse. "Who the hell do you think you are pushing he around like that. I suggest you back off and Now! You could have seriously hurt her and then we would of had a problem because you would be the one being carried out on a stupid stretcher!" Just as Finn was about to shove Jesse again Ryan interrupted them.

"Woah, guys just back off and Finn it's your turn." Ryan motioned him to the door but before Finn went in Finn looked at Ryan and asked.

"Can you just make sure that He dosen't go anywhere near that princess over there!" He then pointed at Rachel. Ryan simply nodded. Finn then walked inside the room winking at Rachel behind him. Finn nodded at all the judges and said, "Hey im Finn Hudson, and i'll be singing I'll stand by you!"

**Oh, why you look so sad?**

**Tears are in your eyes**

**Come on and come to me now**

**Don't be ashamed to cry**

**Let me see you through**

**'Cause I've seen the dark side too**

**When the night falls on you**

**You don't know what to do**

**Nothin' you confess, could make me love you less**

**I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**

**So, if you're mad, get mad**

**Don't hold it all inside**

**Come on and talk to me now**

Finn then let out a big breath and looked at the judges to see them all giving him a standing ovation and wide smiles. Randy then looked at him and said, "That was great Finn! I'm not that big a fan of The Pretenders but damn Finn i think im a fan again thanks to you!" Finn smiled.

"Um your welcome i think!" Finn smiled. "So is that a yes from you?"

Randy then looked at the other judges nodding his head. "Yeah, dog its a yes from all of us." Finn then jumped in the air and ran out the door almost forgetting his gold sheet.

Finn ran directly into Rachel's arms and kissed the side of her head. "I made it baby i made it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Finn's in! Now will Rachel and Jesse make it?<strong>

**Please Review and have a merry Christmas and happy Hanukkah!**

**I just wanted to tell you again i don't own glee! Any part of American idol or The audition songs!**


	9. Jessie's audition!

Chapter 9

After Finn accepted his gold sheet he sat happily with Rachel in the waiting room. He didn't want to leave her with Jesse. He didn't trust him and he was pretty sure that he still had the hots for Rachel which made it worse. He sat holding her hand and said, "Babe your going to do fine, i mean if they can accept a nobody like me then they are going to accept you." Jesse laughed at him.

"Yeah, im still a little confused as to why they accepted you. I mean you have no musical talent, and don't even get me started on your dancing." Jesse said flipping his curls out of his face. "Finn i appreciate you trying out and some how making it, but don't get used to all this happiness it will go away. I mean your not good enough for this is as far as your ever going to get."

Rachel hearing enough stood up and yelled, "Jesse, who the hell do you think you are? Finn is twice the man you'll ever be. You don't have the heart he does, and you will never have my love. You think your such a big shot Jesse? Coming in here and tearing down my Finn." She said. As Jesse was about to respond to Rachel, Rachel put her hand up to stop him. "Jesse, just seriously shut up whatever you say right now wouldn't even matter because i don't love you and Finn knows he's better then anything life throws at him." She then walked over to Finn and sat back on his lap giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Ryan then came out and asked for "Jesse St. James?" Jesse stood up, gave the happy a couple a happy look before doing so and entered the room. Jesse smirked at the judges.

"Listen up, this is how this is going to go. I am going to sing this kick ass song for you and all three of you are going to smile and agree that im Idol material." he smiled and asked, "So are there any questions?" The judges looked at him like he was crazy.

"Excuse me son, but who do you think you are?"Randy yelled. "If this wasn't a family show i would be cursing you off right now." Jesse flinched.

"Obviously you don't know who your talking too! I am the best thing that ever came through those doors. You'll find out once you hear me sing. I am going to blow you all away." He yelled.

"You keep saying that were going to be so amazed but yet you still haven't started singing yet." Simon chimed in. "So i suggest you start singing before we kick you out square on your ass." Jesse then started singing.

**Just shoot for the stars**

**If it feels right**

**And aim for my heart**

**If you feel like**

**And take me away and make it OK**

**I swear I'll behave**

**You wanted control**

**So we waited**

**I put on a show**

**Now I make it**

**You say I'm a kid**

**My ego is big**

**I don't give a shit**

**And it goes like this**

**Take me by the tongue**

**And I'll know you**

**Kiss me 'til you're drunk**

**And I'll show you**

**All the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

Randy started laughing at him. "Thats it? Thats the big showstopper? Wow i just have to say i was extremely pleased." Jesse's eyebrows raised.

"You really mean that?" Jesse asked happily.

"Of course i don't! Haven't you ever heard of sarcasm?" Randy laughed. "Its a big fat No for me." He said looking at the other judges. "i suggest you guys do the same." Paula looked at him and smiled.

"I like you i mean you have an attitude problem but what star doesn't?" She nodded her head and clapped her hands. "Its a yes for me." Randy looked at her with a questionable look and shook his head.

"What are you thinking this kid has no star qualities about him other then his voice! Being a star is about shining with others." He said. Paula shook her head and yelled at him.

"Will you two please just shut up." Simon yelled. He then looked at jesse and said, "I have no idea what to do with you. i mean on one hand your a stubburn little brat but on the other your a good singer. I say Yes!" Jesse jumped in the air and ran out of the room. He directly looked Finn and Rachel in the eye.

"see you losers in California!" He smirked and ran out the door cheering loudly so the rest of the room can hear him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

**I don't own American Idol or Moves like Jagger!**


	10. Rachel's audition!

Rachel took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and squeezed Finn's hand. She looked over at him and said, "I can't do this! Yes i know i'm Rachel Berry, but im nervous! I mean what if they say no? Or what if they were so mesmerized by jessie's voice that nobody could compare to anything else." She looked away for a moment and Finn saw a tear coming out of her eye.

He then squeezed her hand tighter and said, "Baby, please tell me you don't seriously think that! Your amazing and anybody in there right minds would want to accept you! They would be stupid not too!" He then gave her a kiss on the cheek and squeezed her hand tighter as every passing minute went by.

Ryan then came out and said, "Rachel berry your up!"

Finn gave her a reassuring smile before he said, "Don't worry your a star and there going to see that. I'm going to be waiting for you right here to come rushing out of that room and into my arms when you make it." He kissed her hand before opening the door for her to enter. Rachel took in a deep breath and entered the room.

When she made eye contact with the judges she gave them one of her Rachel Berry smiles and said, "Hi I'm Rachel Berry, the STAR of New Directions! I know you might have heard about our devastating loss at Nationals but i promise you this year we will bring home the prize!" She said smiling at the judges. She flipped her hair back and smiled feeling a little bit more confident then before.

Paula smiled up at her and said, "I don't know what your talking about but i'm glad you enjoy what your doing. So what are you singing for us today Ms. Berry?" Rachel looked up at her and smiled.

"I will be singing the song that I'm convinced won us sectionals the first year of glee club. "Don't Rain On My Parade" By my idol and legendary performer Barbra Streisand!" Rachel smiled and started the song.

Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter

Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter

Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade

Don't tell me not to fly, I simply got to

If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you

Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade

I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum

And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir

At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir

I guess I didn't make it

But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection

A freckle on the nose of life's complexion

The Cinderella or the shine apple of its eye

I gotta fly once, I gotta try once,

Only can die once, right, sir?

Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see,

I gotta have my bite, sir.

Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"

I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer

Don't bring around the cloud to rain on my parade,

I'm gonna live and live NOW!

Get what I want, I know how!

One roll for the whole shebang!

One throw that bell will go clang,

Eye on the target and wham,

One shot, one gun shot and bam!

Hey, Mr. Arnstein, here I am ...

I'll march my band out, I will beat my drum,

And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir,

At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir,

I guess I didn't make it

Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"

I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer

Nobody, no, nobody, is gonna rain on my parade!

The judges all stood up and gave her a standing ovation. Paula and Randy even wiped there eyes! Rachel bowed and said, "Thank you! I just want to give thanks to you for giving me a chance to shine where i finally need to." Randy and Paula clapped their hands.

Simon then stood up and said, "Rachel Berry, i have never heard a voice like yours! I think that when i say that you may be our winner i mean it one hundred percent. Your voice is so amazing and i don't think i've ever heard anything as good." Rachel started crying and she nodded her head and mentioned a quick thank you before running out the door and into Finn's arm like he said to do.

She kissed him passionately and he kissed her back and said, "I knew you could do it baby! I had no doubt on my mind that they would say no! Now i have a question for you that you better not say no too." He then knelt down on one knee in front of her and asked, "Rachel, from the moment i met you i knew you were the one. You took my breath away when you were the controlling sophomore that sang Your'e the one that i want in my first glee club meeting. You were the one that helped me with Quinn when i stupidly thought the baby was mine. You were my guiding star that made me see the whole world in a brand new light. I love you and i loved you last year when we were together and i loved you when i almost punched jesse at prom and i want to be with you forever. I don't want to be the guy who pretends anymore that all he wants is a high school girlfriend when i really want to be with someone for the rest of my life as a guiding star who lets me be me. I want a girl who understands me for everything i am and accepts it." he smiled and took the velvet box out of his pocket. "I then realized that all those things i need in somebody i already found. She's you Rachel and i need you to keep me breathing because without you i'm nothing. Without you i'm just a regular boy who has nothing to strive for. So will you please do me the honor of marring me?"

They then heard a sob in the back of the room from Ryan, he looked at them and said, "Wow that was beautiful." he wiped a tear from his face and said, "But seriously how much shit did you guys go through over the last few years?" Finn and Rachel laughed. Rachel then looked at Finn and squeezed his hand.

"Finn you know i love you. So i guess my only answer for you is no!" Finn then looked down at his feet and frowned letting out a few tears.

Ryan then in the background yelled, "WHAT? YOU CAN"T SAY NO! THAT WAS THE HOTTEST PROPOSAL I EVER SAW! RACHEL, WHY?" Rachel then started to laugh and looked down at finn.

She placed a hand on Finn's shoulder and said, "Finn i was just kidding baby! Yes i would love to marry you." Finn then got up off the floor and scooped her up into a bear hug.

Ryan then joined the hug and said, "I knew you'd say yes!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

Also i have a new story coming out hopefully this weekend called **Awaiting Destiny**!

So please stay tuned!

**Again i don't own idol or the Song Don't rain on my parade or glee!**


	11. blaine's audition!

Chapter 11

Ryan wiped the sweat off his face as he walked into the waiting room. He could not believe that he just witnessed a proposal and he didn't even get it on tape. His supervisors were going to have his head for that one, but he continued walking and he was ready to call in the next five people. "Okay guys listen up the next five people will be Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Tina Cohen Chang, Mike Chang and Noah Puckerman!" As the five people walked into the room they took there seats and awaited there Destiny.

Puck was the first one to speak to the group, "You guys know I'm only auditioning to get into the crazy fan's pants right? I mean once i'm the winner there wont be any stopping them." He said rising his eye brows up and down. Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Like they would ever fall for you! I mean i'm gay and you still don't appeal to me!" Kurt laughed and smiled. Puck rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Your just mad Hummel because if i wanted to steal your boyfriend i could and he wouldn't even look back! Just because I'm good looking." Blaine looked at him and coughed as if trying to state his presence.

"Oh yeah like Blaine would ever fall for you!" Kurt said sarcastically. "I for one know that when we kiss he grabs on to a lot of hair on my head, and sadly Puck you don't have anything to hold on to." Kurt laughed moving his head left and right showing that his hair flows.

Puck laughed and said, "Oh there's plenty to hold on too! I would know I have girls always complementing me on it." Ryan looked at them and gave them all a questionable look.

"You guys are part of that show choir group right?" The kids nodded. "I thought so. You guys are the only contestants that bring drama to this place. I mean who wants to get back together, proposed to, and who wants to steal who away from who. I mean this is only the auditions i can't imagine the actual show. Oh by the way Blaine Anderson your up."

Blaine stood up and inhaled deep breath, He looked at kurt and said, "Don't listen to Puck i love you and only you. Plus your hair is much more fun if you know what i mean." He kissed Kurt and walked into the room. He smiled at the judges and said, "Hi i'm Blaine Anderson!"

The judges looked at him and smiled. "Hi Blaine, so what are you going to sing for us today?" Paula asked.

"um i would like to sing Hey Soul Sister by Train!" He took a breath and started singing.

**Heeey heeeey heeeeey**

**Your lipstick stays on the front lobe of my left side brains**

**I knew I wouldn't forget you**

**And so I went and let you blow my mind**

**Your sweet moving**

**The smell of you in every single dream I dream**

**I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided**

**Who's one of my kind**

**Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo**

**The way you move ain't fair you know**

**Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight**

**Heeey heeeey heeeey**

Blaine took in a deep breath and smiled. Randy then looked at him and smiled. "Dude that was awesome and i can honestly say best audition ever!" Blaine jumped up and down. Simon then interfered.

"I didn't like it. I mean the song is good but you just weren't!" Simon laughed and looked at Blaine. "I mean do you even know how to sing? I heard notes only dogs could hear." Blaine started to cry.

Paula then interfered and yelled, "Your wrong Simon! I loved his singing!" She then pointed at Blaine and said, "You kid are going places. Its a yes!" Randy then clapped his hands.

"Me too dog! I love ya already and its a yes times 400 for me!" Blaine wiped his eyes and thanked the judges. He ran into Kurt's arms.

"That was the most terrifying thing that i ever did!" He then kissed Kurt. "Thanks for waiting for me babe!"

* * *

><p><strong>sorry if its bad! The next one will come out soon! Please Review to make my day!<strong>

**Thanks!**


	12. Kurt's audition

Chapter 12

Kurt looked around the waiting room and was disgusted with his friends, Puck was flirting with a camera woman who had to be in her 40's, Mike and Tina were making out like any other day and then there he was sweating bullets. He couldn't take the pressure of waiting for his name to be called. He then got up and yelled at his teammates, "Guys, we are about to audition for the world's greatest tv show and your just treating today like its any other? What is wrong with all of you?" Everybody stared at him with opened mouths.

Ryan then cleared his throat and asked,"I have a quick question? Your one of those New Direction kids aren't you?" Kurt then nodded and Ryan said, "Thought so! Well your up, so knock um dead Kurt!" Kurt took a deep breaths and walked into the room with his head held high.

"Hi Im Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and I just love your show and Paula loving that top! Its the new Alexander McQueen if i'm not mistaken." Paula smiled at him and nodded, the judges then looked at each other and smiled. "Well i am going to sing Rose's Turn from the Hit broadway show Gypsy!" He clapped his hands a little and smiled.

Simon started laughing,"You do know thats a girl song right?" Kurt nodded.

"So what? I have sang many girl songs in my glee club and i'm proud of every single one of those performances well maybe not, when i sang Red Solo Cup with my team. I mean that was one of my most failed performance's but i bounced back from that and now i'm here!"

Simon smirked again and said, "and thank god for that! Go ahead with your song!" Kurt took a deep breath and started singing.

**All that work and what did it get me?**

**Why did I do it?**

**Scrapbooks full of me in the background.**

**Give 'em love and what does it get ya?**

**What does it get ya?**

**One quick look as each of 'em leaves you.**

**All your life and what does it get ya?**

**Thanks a lot and out with the garbage,**

**They take bows and you're battin' zero.**

**I had a dream.**

**I dreamed it for you, Dad.**

**It wasn't for me, Dad.**

**And if it wasn't for me**

**Then where would you be,**

**Miss Rachel Berry?**

**Well, someone tell me, when is it my turn?**

**Don't I get a dream for myself?**

**Starting now it's gonna be my turn.**

**Gangway, world, get off of my runway!**

**Starting now I bat a thousand!**

**This time, boys, I'm taking the bows and**

**Everything's coming up Kurt!**

**Everything's coming up Hummel!**

**Everything's coming up Kurt!**

**This time for me!**

**Hahahahahahaha!**

**For me! For me! For me! For me! For me! For me! Ya!**

Paula and Randy had there mouths wide open and couldn't believe how powerful this boy was. Randy started talking first, "Wow dog, that was just wow!" He was speechless. "Where did that come from i mean, you made me speechless dude, i am literally out of words!"

Paula spoke next, "Wow kid, that was just amazing, I have to say one of the best performances we've seen today!" Paula wiped a few tears away from her eyes. Kurt smiled and nodded at them he knew that he was going through but he waited to hear from Simon. He wanted to hear his criticism before he went to announce his acceptance to the team.

"I thought you were good, but not great! If you want to make it in this competition you have to first of all sing the right lyrics to the song, and two don't wave your jazz hands around like a flag." Kurt nodded and thanked the judges before he left the room and into Blaine's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>hope i did Kurt Justice!<strong>

**please Review!**


	13. Puck, Tina, and Mike's Audition

Chapter 14

As Ryan walked into the room he stared at the last three contestants, and smiled. To say that he had a tiring day with all the proposal's, fights, and outrageous teenage drama. As he walked up to the three contestants he said, "Ok, Mike Chang your up first, Then your sister over here and then Puckerman!"

Mike looked at Ryan and said, "Oh Tina's not my sister." Ryan stared at him with wide eyes.

"Oh My God she's your Wife isn't she? What is it with you kids and marriages?" Mike stared at him like he was crazy.

Mike turned to Tina and said, "One day she will be, but not until I win this thing." He turned to look at Ryan who still had a very confused look on his face. Looking back at Tina, "Explain this to him will you!" Tina nodded and Mike walked into the audition room. He smiled at the judges and did a quick wave. "Hey Guys, I'm Mike Chang and i will be singing a broadway classic Gee Officer Krupke." Once the judges gave him the nod to start he belted out the song.

_Dear kindly Sergeant Krupke_

_You gotta understand_

_It's just our bringin' upke_

_That gets us out of hand_

_Our mothers all are junkies_

_Our fathers all are drunks_

_Golly Moses, naturally we're punks_

_Gee, Officer Krupke_

_We're very upset_

_We never had the love_

_That every child oughta get_

_We ain't no delinquents_

_We're misunderstood_

_Deep down inside us there is good_

_There is good!_

_There is good, there is good_

_There is untapped good_

_Like inside, the worst of us is good_

Paula and Randy smiled at each other then Paula finally piped up and said, "Mike, i think you have real talent. You should be proud of what you just did here." Mike nodded and thanked her kindly.

"How long have you been _exactly_ singing?" Simon asked rudely.

"Oh um, three years. It was mostly back up but then i took charge this year and auditioned for my school musical. I ended up playing Riff in West side story." Mike stated nervously.

"Ok so what i got from that is that you didn't make the lead, and personally for me i think you should have stayed in the background. Your voice isn't just strong enough for this competition." Simon told him strongly.

"Simon, come on dog!" Randy defended him.

"You think i'm wrong? Do you really think he has what it takes to win this competition?" Simon responded quickly.

"I do and so does Paula so he's going to Hollywood." He then looked at Mike, "Congrats Son!"

Mike jumped up in excitement and ran out of the room and into Tina's arms.

* * *

><p>"Tina your up!" Ryan yelled.<p>

Mike then pulled Tina into his arms. When she pulled away he put his finger under her chin so she would look up at him. "I'm just warning you, Simon is meaner then he seems on tv, so please try to stay on his good side. I know you can do this love!" He kissed her head and sent her on her way.

Tina walked into the room and took in a deep breath. "Hi, um i'm Tina! I'll be singing A Thousand Miles." She took a step forward and started singing.

_Making my way downtown_  
><em>Walking fast<em>  
><em>Faces pass<em>  
><em>And I'm home bound<em>

_Staring blankly ahead_  
><em>Just making my way<em>  
><em>Making a way<em>  
><em>Through the crowd<em>

_And I need you_  
><em>And I miss you<em>  
><em>And now I wonder...<em>

_If I could fall_  
><em>Into the sky<em>  
><em>Do you think time<em>  
><em>Would pass me by<em>  
><em>'Cause you know I'd walk<em>  
><em>A thousand miles<em>  
><em>If I could <em>  
><em>Just see you<em>  
><em>Tonight<em>

Tina took in a deep breath, "I hope you all liked it."

Randy was the first one to talk, "I really liked it. I thought you showed your true colors and i think you would make a great addition to this competition."

"For once i agree with the idiot."Simon said brutually. "I think you have potential and can go far in this competition. We may actually be looking at the next American Idol."

Tina jumped up and down and thanked them. "All three of us would like to welcome you personally to Hollywood." Paula cheered, clapping her hands.

Tina ran out of the room and into mike's arms. "I made it, i made it." They ended up making out right there. Ryan then cleared his throat clearly doing nothing for the two lovestruck teens.

"God you guys are worse then that so called couple _Finchel._" Ryan said walking away.

* * *

><p>"Last but not least Noah Puckerman!" Ryan called out.<p>

Puck stood up and sternly looked Ryan in the eyes and said, "It's Puck."

Ryan then looked down at his clipboard and crossed off Noah. "Puck, got it. See i even fixed it." He showed him the clipbord. Puck walked up to him and flung the clipboard across the room. "I'll just go get that." Puck smirked and walked into the room.

"Hey, Im Puck. I'm auditioning obviously so, should i just start singing or?" He asked rudely. The judges just nodded and let him sing.

Movin' right along in search of good times and good news,  
>With good friends you can't lose,<br>This could become a habit!  
>Opportunity knocks once let's reach out and grab it (yeah!),<br>Together we'll nab it,  
>We'll hitchhike, bus or yellow cab it!<p>

Movin' right along.  
>Footloose and fancy-free.<br>Getting there is half the fun; come share it with me.  
>Moving right along.<br>We'll learn to share the load.  
>We don't need a map to keep this show on the road.<p>

Movin' right along,  
>We've found a life on the highway.<br>And your way is my way,  
>So trust my navigation.<p>

Puck stopped singing and let out a long awaited breath. "I liked it a lot. I felt as if you showed potential." Paula cheered. Randy nodded his head in agreement, too afraid to say anything else.

"So am i going to hollywood or what?" He asked. All three judges nodded and sent him on his way.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for sticking with this story please leave reviews for the final chapter.<strong>

**I don't know if i should do a sequel or not so your opinions mean the world to me.**

**Also like always i don't own Glee, Movin Right Along, Gee Officer Krupkie, or a Thousand miles.**


End file.
